The Truth About Forever
by Lovely Lady Marmalade
Summary: For every teenager emotions are hard to conquer. The hardest one of all though, is love. RoxSt BBxRa


Hello dear fans of fiction. I understand you clicked on this particular story because it in some way appealed to you. Good. I like that you like what you have seen so far. For the record, this story is most likely going to hold couples such as Beast Boy x Raven and Star x Robin. I'm sorry if that in some way makes you not want to read any further. For those of you who do, Voala! You will wait no longer...

** The Teen Titans**  
  
Chapter One – "BB and Eggs"  
  
"When you do the common things in life in an uncommon way, you will command the attention of the world."  
- George Washington Carver (1864-1943) 

It would have to take a very stupid person to arrive in Jump City and NOT know about the Teen Titans. Why? Because the evidence that they occupied this particular town could be acknowledged by the huge "T" shaped tower built into the island just off shore.  
  
These Titans were Heroes. Some of the best. This is why even villain that showed their ugly (and usually masked) faces were either working for the Titan's arch enemy Slade...or just plain stupid. Preferably the latter.  
  
As a twist, these teens were not only teammates, but friends as well. So when they weren't out kicking bad guy butt, they were competing for the best scores in video games, having "girl chats" (depending on the certain people), and basically doing the "hanging out."  
  
This is their story.  
  
"Dude, is there anything to eat here that doesn't include the slaughter of animals or dairy products?!" Beast Boy whined as the fridge door closed with a snap.  
  
"Yea, it's called water. Use it wisely." Cyborg said happily. The smell of meat was rank within the kitchen, something Beast Boy hadn't stopped complaining about since the moment he stepped inside. It had only made it worse when he discovered to his horror (and Cyborg's delight) that Star had used all his tofu in the making of her newest concoction, Pancakes of Cheer. The remnants of this were still clinging stubbornly to the sides of the sink like some sort of Jell-O fungus. NOT a pretty sight.  
  
That, plus the plates pilled high with leftover bacon, eggs, and not quite finished mugs of whole milk, well, lets just say the person who has to clean up that mess is in for a treat.  
  
"Ahaha, funny. Really, hilarious." BB said sarcastically. A door to his left slid smoothly open and shut again as another member joined the two in the kitchen.  
  
"So I'm guessing by the smell of over fried bacon and the look on Beast Boy's face that Cyborg cooked breakfast." Raven said, showing no emotion whatsoever to how she felt about the subject.  
  
"Yea, and Star used up all my Tofu for another gross plate of foreign food." BB stated indignantly.  
  
"Pity."  
  
"You bet it's a pity! What am I going to eat?" Cyborg held up a plate of cold greasy bacon.  
  
"Uh uh, man. No way. Do you really think I'm going to eat an animal I could easily turn into? Huh, you could call your breakfast 'BB and eggs'. I'll starve to death before I turn cannibal." BB stuck his nose in the air and stomped out of the room, slightly marring his dignified departure by walking into the wall, a foot away from where the door was.  
  
"I knew that was there." He said hotly as Cyborg choked on a piece of bacon and Raven rolled her eyes skyward. BB, ignoring this, turned again to proceed out of the room and slipped on some grease, wobbling outrageously as he tried in vain to steady himself. Didn't work. With a crash he fell, landing with a loud thud.  
  
"Ahuh. Did ya know that was there?" Cyborg cracked a grin. In response, the green changeling just grumbled and finally made it out of the room.  
  
When he was gone Cyborg turned to Raven, "Soo, want some BB and eggs?"  
  
"I'll pass."

"Star, trust me on this, a jaguar is not a cat you keep in a house."  
  
"But Robin, I do not understand. Do humans not know that individual species as part of the feline genus?  
  
"Star, again, it IS a cat. Just not one you keep in your house. A jaguar is a wild animal; it's big, fast, and lethal for most humans to approach. People don't want something like that in their house."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Robin sighed. An hour spent on explaining the concept of household pets to Star had exhausted him almost as much as fighting one of Slade's robots.  
  
"Robin? Why do we, I mean, the team, not have a – what did you call them? Pet?"  
  
"We do. We call it Beast Boy." It was Robin's attempt at a joke. It was wasted however, because Starfire had once again become confused.  
  
"But Beast Boy is a human correct? Surly he cannot be both the master AND the pet."  
  
Robin groaned. He knew that Star really was smarter than she appeared. Coming from a different planet had had its problems. This was one of them. It was his job as a leader and a best friend to help her out.  
  
"Never mind Star, it was supposed to be a joke." He said calmly.  
  
"Oh." Star's happiness seemed to be evaporating with each little blunder.  
  
"Don't worry though, it's not your fault you didn't get it. Hell, I don't think BB would even get it." Robin said hastily.  
  
"Perhaps..." Star said absent-mindedly.  
  
This wasn't going as Robin had hoped. It was time for a change in topic. "So Star, I heard there's a new pizza place opening downtown in a few weeks. It's supposed to be able to serve ANYTHING as a topping. Care to try it out?"  
  
Starfire immediately turned emerald green eyes to face the Boy Wonder. "Ohhh, I would LOVE that Robin! By any chance, would they serve a pizza with mustard, pickles, sardines, and mint frosting??"  
  
"Uhh, yea Star, whatever you want." Robin sweat dropped.  
  
"Then we shall journey to this latest eating facility in the few weeks. Our friends will accompany us so as to partake in this wonderful new experience." With that, she gave Robin a hug that could break several ribs and flew out of the room, humming a Tamaranian song cheerily as if the situation that had taken place a few minutes before had never existed.  
  
Robin just sat there, slightly tilting from side to side, renewed love for the young alien blossoming in his heart. It was more than just that of friendship, but he would never admit that to himself, let alone Starfire.  
  
At least at the moment.

After the breakfast fiasco that had taken place that morning (There was always a fiasco, but surprisingly, also variety mixed in) Raven went up to her room.  
  
She didn't feel like hanging out today (or any day really) especially since she knew Star would be around soon with the usual annoying yet simple questions. Curiosity killed the cat never seemed to apply to her. And it was worse that the girl just didn't know when to quit. But Raven needed calm at the moment, badly. Something at breakfast had stirred suddenly inside her mind and body, a new emotion perhaps, and it needed to be dealt with.  
  
"Azarath metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zin-"  
  
"Raven?" Crap. Raven didn't need to open her eyes to know who that overly cheery voice belonged to.  
  
"Starfire now's not a good time." She said darkly, still absorbed in meditation.  
  
"Really? Why is that?" Star didn't take a hint. Raven, quite surprisingly, found herself explaining.  
  
"A new emotion has suddenly appeared. I don't know exactly what it is, but it needs to be dealt with. Therefore I need concentration and tranquility. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, I think so. But Raven, maybe I can help. You know that my emotions are all very strong. If there is one that you do not understand, confide in me so that we may comprehend and conquer it."  
  
Raven thought about this. It was in fact true that Starfire had an amazing span of emotions. Even her powers were based on them. And she could trust Starfire not to tell if it became potentially embarrassing for some reason, though Raven doubted that it would. But just to be safe...  
  
"Sure Star that would be great." Raven said at last, lowering from her meditation stance and sitting on the bed. Starfire came and sat beside her, eagerness gleaming in her already dazzling eyes.  
  
"This is wonderful Raven! Now tell me, when did this new emotion become plain?"  
  
"This morning at breakfast. BB and Cyborg were arguing as usual and I was watching them. BB said something and suddenly I got a feeling. It was...something I've never felt before." Raven ended nervously. Starfire on the other hand, looked happier than she did when Raven agreed to her council.  
  
"And what did this feeling feel like?"  
  
"It was...a sort of flutter in my stomach, like when we go down a big hill in the T-car." Raven made sure to add the last detail because that was actually exactly what it had felt like.  
  
"Well Raven," Star said, beaming with happiness, "I know of the feeling of which you speak. It occurred when you were listening to Beast Boy, I'm guessing it was an attempted joke?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Then, yes, I know. Raven, you are experiencing the feeling of LOVE."  
  
Raven sat, horrified and staring at Star. "You're kidding." She said at last. She had to be, it wasn't possible. Raven? In love? It was as likely as Robin joining Slade willingly.  
  
"Indeed I am not. You are, how do you say it...smitten with Beast Boy. It is marvelous is it not? And now I will go so that you may ponder your newly found discovery. Good bye, Raven." Starfire chirped and she pranced out of the room.  
  
Raven still sat as she was. But incredulity was replaced by calm wonderment. Was she really what Star said?  
  
"I need to meditate." She stated in her monotone voice and she rose into the air, sat in criss cross-position, and began to chant.

How was it? A few bumps in the road I can even out with your help, but other than that...it was good, yes? I really want to thank the authors in who I admire, because I really get all my inspiration from them:  
  
StArRy1233 Pixii Kristen Elizabeth Amber Skye Darkroom Knight  
  
Ok, that's it for now...Buh Bye! 


End file.
